1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring and drawing instruments and, more particularly, to tape measures and to triangles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape measures are compact and portable devices used for measuring lengths. Triangles are substantially flat, planar devices used for measuring and drawing straight lines. Though compact, tape measures have a width that is at least as wide as the tape in the tape measure. Actually, the tape measures are wider than the tape to account for the tape measure housing. On the other hand, a triangle has a much smaller width than the tape measure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810, of the present inventor, provides the combination of a tape measure and a triangle.
Moreover, in the present case, the inventor provides a number of improvements over the device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810 is incorporated herein by reference. More specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810, the hinge assembly includes a hinge pin supported at each end by portions of the first straight edge segment, and a sleeve member jackets the hinge pin. To simplify construction of a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus, it would be desirable if it would not be necessary to have a hinge pin and a sleeve for the hinge pin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810, the hinge pin sleeve is connected to a riser member which is connected to the bottom side of the tape measure assembly. As a result, the tape measure assembly must be specially fabricated for the combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810. To improve versatility and interchangeability, it would be desirable if a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus were provided which permits a number of standard tape measure assemblies to be used interchangeably with the apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810, the tape measure assembly is fixed to the combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus. There may be times, however, when it would be desirable to use the tape measure assembly separate and apart from the straight edge. In this respect, it would be desirable if a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus were provided which permits the tape measure assembly to be used separately and independently of the straight edge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810, the tape measure assembly freely rotates around the hinge pin. There is no lock to lock the tape measure assembly in a selected orientation with respect to the straight edge. More specifically, it would be desirable to lock the tape measure assembly in an orientation so that the tape measure assembly is substantially coplanar with the straight edge.
With the device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810, the orientation of the tape measure assembly for orienting the tape as it is being payed out is selected to be either in the direction of one side of the right triangle of the straight edge or in the direction of the hypotenuse of the right triangle. With the hinge assembly provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810, it is difficult to change the orientation of the tape assembly for paying out the tape in a different orientation. In this respect, it would be desirable if a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus were provided in which it is relatively easy to change the orientation of the tape assembly for paying out tape in a different direction.
Still other features would be desirable in a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus. For example, a tape measure assembly often has an attached clip so that the tape measure assembly can be clipped onto a user""s belt. In this respect, it would be desirable if a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus were provided that can employ a belt clip that is attached to a tape measure assembly.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,810, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not necessary to have a hinge pin and a sleeve for the hinge pin; (2) permits a number of standard tape measure assemblies to be used interchangeably with the apparatus; (3) permits the tape measure assembly to be used separately and independently of the straight edge; (4) permits the tape measure assembly to be locked in an orientation so that the tape measure assembly is substantially coplanar with the straight edge; (5) is relatively easy to change the orientation of the tape measure assembly for paying out the tape in a different orientation; and (6) can employ a belt clip that is attached to a tape measure assembly. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which includes a first straight edge segment which includes an outer edge and an inner edge, and the inner edge includes first hinge members. A tape measure assembly support unit includes second hinge members that engage the first hinge members. A tape measure assembly is provided, and a connector is provided for attaching the tape measure assembly to the tape measure assembly support unit. The second hinge members of the tape measure assembly support unit permit the tape measure assembly support unit and the attached tape measure assembly to be rotated around the first hinge members so that the tape measure assembly can be moved, with respect to the first straight edge segment, from a plurality of storage orientations to a plurality of in-use orientations or from a plurality of in-use orientations to a plurality of storage orientation.
The first straight edge segment includes a first end and a second end. A guide member is connected to the outer edge of the first straight edge segment. The guide member is connected to the first straight edge segment at a right angle.
A second straight edge segment is connected to the first end of the first straight edge segment. The second straight edge segment is oriented perpendicular to the first straight edge segment. The second straight edge segment includes a first end and a second end. The first end of the second straight edge segment is connected to the first end of the first straight edge segment.
A third straight edge segment is connected between the first straight edge segment and the second straight edge segment. The third straight edge segment includes a first end and a second end. The first end of the third straight edge segment is connected to the second end of the first straight edge segment, and the second end of the third straight edge segment is connected to the second end of the second straight edge segment. The first straight edge segment, the second straight edge segment, and the third straight edge segment form a right triangle.
The right triangle formed is a right isosceles triangle. In this respect, the second straight edge segment is oriented at a ninety degree angle with respect to the first straight edge segment, and the third straight edge segment is oriented at a forty-five degree angle with respect to both the second straight edge segment and the first straight edge segment. The first straight edge segment, the second straight edge segment, and the third straight edge segment are formed as a unified, integrated right triangle.
The tape measure assembly support unit includes riser members which support the second hinge members. A support floor supports the riser members. A bottom portion of the tape measure assembly rests upon the support floor. A first standing wall is connected to the support floor and extends upward therefrom. The tape measure assembly is connected to the first standing wall. A second standing wall is connected to the support floor and extends upward therefrom.
A lock tab support extends upward from the second standing wall. A pair of lock tabs are supported by the lock tab support. The lock tab support is oriented with respect to the second standing wall at approximately a one hundred thirty-five degree angle. The third straight edge segment includes an inside locking portion which is parallel to the lock tab support when the lock tabs engage the third straight edge segment. The second straight edge segment includes an inside locking portion which is parallel to the lock tab support when the lock tabs engage the second straight edge segment. The lock tabs are spaced apart a separation distance to permit either the second straight edge segment or the third straight edge segment to be received therebetween. The first standing wall is perpendicular to the support floor.
The second straight edge segment includes a first external scale, a first internal slot, and a first internal scale. The third straight edge segment includes a second external scale, a second internal slot, a second internal scale, and a third internal scale.
A tape assembly clip is connected to the tape measure assembly with a portion of the tape measure assembly support unit positioned between the tape assembly clip and the tape measure assembly. The tape assembly clip is connected to the tape measure assembly using a screw connector which passes through a portion of the tape assembly clip, through a portion of the tape measure assembly support unit, and into a screw reception well in the tape measure assembly.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology, and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus in which it is not necessary to have a hinge pin and a sleeve for the hinge pin.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus that permits a number of standard tape measure assemblies to be used interchangeably with the apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus which permits the tape measure assembly to be used separately and independently of the straight edge.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus that permits the tape measure assembly to be locked in an orientation so that the tape measure assembly is substantially coplanar with the straight edge.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus in which it is relatively easy to change the orientation of the tape measure assembly for paying out the tape in a different orientation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination tape measure and straight edge apparatus that can employ a belt clip that is attached to the tape measure assembly.